


Unstoppable (Season 2 Re-Write Zombies, Run!)

by Sie_TheRunner5



Series: 5 Still Alive [1]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Season 2 spoilers!!!!, Spoilers for mission 31 and up!, possibly some romance ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sie_TheRunner5/pseuds/Sie_TheRunner5
Summary: So, this book is basically a re-write of the storyline of season 2 of the app Zombies, Run! Now some of the storyline will be the same, but a lot of it is different, so don't expect too much to stay the same in the later chapters! I hope you guys like this!





	1. Roundtable Rival

My ears pierced with a sharp ring as the world around me spun out of control before immediately jerking to complete stillness. There was no sound still. Well, no sound besides the persistent ringing that seemed to only echo restlessly through my skull. The rest of me felt weak, my thoughts just as clouded as my idea of what the hell was happening.

I didn't have any memory of where I was or how I got here. But, my only foggy thought was on how to get out. In my mind, I knew there was only one way to get out of whatever situation I was in, but there was no voice coming in my ear to tell me what to do or where to go or where I even was.

Sam... Janine... Anybody?

Everything in that moment seemed to slow, the haziness in my brain subsiding as I started to take in my surroundings as a breath of the crisp fall air chilled through my tired lungs. Adrenaline started to course through my veins at the silence around me. But the silence was brief and cut short by a familiar voice that I couldn't seem to give a name in my delirious state.

"Ah, you're awake. Good."

The polite part of my brain that would've told me to respond had been switched off in that moment as a warped, deep voice spoke to me, seemingly unmoved by my silence. My thoughts were stuck on why no one would explain to me what was happening; but only then did I put two and two together.

"My headset," I babbled, my voice seeming to be almost inaudible as I helplessly and despondently looked around me for my one, lifesaving piece of equipment; my prized possession that technically wasn't even mine.

"Oh, you're looking for your headset, are you?"

Then he got my attention; out of everything he had said to me thus far, that was the one thing that made my head lurch up to meet the face of the voice speaking to me... My face paled in sudden recognition at seeing the Professor... And then all at once, all the memories came flooding back; like seeing his face triggered my memory. I put my mind into a mode of firm stoicism as I remembered how and why I got here.

I remember the church... Paula and Maxine... That one guard with the eyepatch... Poor guy.

I remember splitting up... And... Well, that was it. After Sam had told us to split up, all I remember was running a few steps before poof. Black. Nothing. I had no memory after that...

Snap.

"That's that then. I guess you won't have to worry about getting into contact with your Abel Township anytime soon."

Did he really just snap my headset? That little-

"It's just you and me- and of course, Paula and Maxine in the woods. But that's a problem I hope you can help me with. It's not like I'm giving you a choice anyway," he taunts me, tossing the remains of my headset in the dirt indelicately, causing a small sneer to plaster itself on my dust-covered face.

"What could I possibly do to help you?" I hiss quietly, keeping in mind that I would rather die than let Paula or Maxine get caught by this man. God knows what he'd do to them....

"Well, you are a runner, aren't you?" He questions me with a small, smug smile on his face, causing more hate to burn in me. I was falling right into his trap. I was doing exactly what he wanted me to do. So, I remembered my usual calm, silent nature I would use if I was ever questioned and decided to put it to use. I could almost hear Sara telling me to stay quiet, "Five, do what you do best- stay quiet. Don't say anything."

That's what I did.

I could practically hear the frown in his next words; he was obviously upset with my sudden silence. "Then run." He commanded before he got back into his immaculate silver jeep that didn't even have one scratch.

I hesitated before getting to my feet, knowing that I was beaten and I should just do as I was told. I hobbled up to my feet weakly, gathering as much strength as my fatigued legs could muster before taking off at a jog, the purr of the Jeep's engine beside me giving me a small dose of adrenaline and giving my tired body a jolt of energy.

My steady breathing and constant beat of my footsteps ushered me along through the thick trees that had begun to change into their oranges and yellows. It suddenly made me think of life before the apocalypse... My family and friends... My job... Everything- every memory that made my heart feel a bit warmer. But the sad thing was, I wanted to do this before the apocalypse. I wanted to run, believe it or not. It always made me feel some kind of way; it always made me feel more alive; like I was tapping into a piece of myself that only running could help me discover.

But who knows how long my running life would last? It didn't seem like I had much time left... I mean, I was about to be a test subject for an experiment hundreds had died attempting... So why would I be the one to escape? After everything that happened with Archie and Chris... I didn't really deserve to be alive. So many people risked their lives for me and I was somehow still alive. I didn't really deserve it. I wasn't in love like Archie was and I didn't have any family to find like Chris. I had nothing to really live for...

Well, maybe I did...

Maybe...

My thoughts from there wandered to the night I was left in the dark and I honestly couldn't decide which was worse this, or that night... Now I was alone... I didn't have Sam's voice pushing me forward and protecting me from what I couldn't see. But no. Not now. Now I was alone with a man who had the ability to mind control zoms and possibly make me into one of them-

Five, don't talk like that. You're going to get out of here alive.

I could almost hear Sam's voice in my head reminding me that he wanted me at Abel. Over the past 2 years we had grown really close. We had that "simpatico" he had mentioned a year ago... I couldn't help but let a breathless smile tug at the corner of my mouth at the thought of him. But my smile faltered at imagining him pacing the floors of the Comms Shack, checking the scanners and long range cams to see if I would ever make it home. And I didn't want to let my mind dig deeper into those thoughts, but I did. I could practically see him lose hope every time something popped up on the scanners and every time the gates opened and I didn't dash through to see him.

 

And that was all the motivation I needed to get out of here. I needed to at least try! I couldn't just disappear and die mysteriously. Well, I guess it wouldn't take them long to assume that Van Ark killed me, but that's not my point.

 

I was not going to die because of him. Not like this. I was not going to die with him satisfied.

"You must know, that I really am impressed, Runner Five," his voice cut off my train of thought, leaving my mind to freeze in search for a response. But maybe it was better that I just stay quiet. I didn't have to respond after all. I mean, if he were to say anything, he should've said something I didn't know already.

 

He continues after realizing I had nothing to say, only this time, he wasn't bitter because of my stoicism. "I really have admired the physique of runners, if I can be honest with you." He tells me. "I'm sure you could run for hours without getting tired."

He was right. I mean sure, I had done this before the apocalypse started, but never for hours on end...

"Perhaps the apocalypse has done something good for you then. After all, I'm sure it's done at least some good for everyone. Everyone that's still alive of course." He paused for only a second before continuing with a thrilled smirk. "The shamblers didn't seem to fare so well."

I felt my jaw tighten at how arrogant he sounded. How proud he was that this was happening.

'Don't let it get to you, Five. He wants you to react. That's it.' I thought to myself before retorting instinctively. I could almost feel his glare at my victory and I fought back a smile of my own by knowing it was too early to celebrate.

"But as for you and all the survivors at Abel, that doesn't compare to what my research has gifted me." He stated, seeming to have coolly regained his small amount of composure.

I almost asked about what he was trying to say, but he cut off my attempt at actually speaking. "When you at me at me with that knife, I should have died. But it healed almost instantly- completely healed in under 30 seconds." He continues, not allowing me to even think of a response. "Now you can see what my research has done for the remainder of the world. I can create a new race to help us rebuild what we've lost. Of course, I'll need Doctor Cohen back to help me make the process go smoothly, but if she really has left me, it won't be too much of a problem I suppose," he says thoughtfully before continuing. "But I think you'll be able to help me in more ways than one, Five."

Oh God no....

 

"I think you would be a decent test subject for me, Runner Five."

'Two things- one: I'm only decent? And secondly: hell no.'

"Your physical ability is obviously above average and you seem to be quite reasonable underneath all your... stoicism."

He was right. Back at Abel, I was actually sort of talkative. Sure, I wasn't chatterbox Archie, but I wasn't always silent. Of course, it took some convincing me to step out at first. Being in a new place after everything that had happened that day... I guess I had a reason for silence then. But now, things were different. I had friends at Abel; people I needed that I cared for- ones that I would protect with my life... Life wasn't so great at Mullin's- everyone was so focused on survival and no one cared about one another. Sure, we wanted to protect each other- but it was nothing more than that. 

"But of course, your life depends on Paula and Maxine's return." He said, seeming a bit... Disappointed? "Although, I really hope you survive this, Five. It would be a shame to lose someone like you. So much potential lies in you." He shook his head mildly, almost saying that Abel hadn't given me enough opportunity because of the talent I had as a runner... But believe me, I'm not the best runner out there.

But his kindness still confused me nonetheless. This was THE Professor Van Ark. The "I'm gonna perform a test on you and you could become immortal or turn into a shambling zomb" Professor Van Ark. What could he have possibly seen in me that was so different?

But, I stayed silent even still. I couldn't trust this man. There was no way I could.

Instead of responding, I looked off into the distance, we were reaching the edge of the forest now. There was a bare field ahead and a figure far off into the distance. Probably just a zomb...

Speaking of zombs, there was a small swarm of the gray fiends straight ahead of us and Van Ark didn't hesitate to point that out and make a game out of it.

"Ah, look at that, Five." He said, his voice a touch brighter than usual. "A small pack of the shambling dead!"

And he was happy about this, why?

"Let's get their attention so maybe they'll chase us- just for the sport of it." He said and a smug undertone sparked in his voice; he knew he was starting to press my buttons now. "I know how you enjoy running from them anyways."

You son of a-

My instincts suddenly jerked myself back into reality as I leaped over a moaning crawler that desperately snatched at my ankles, but failing with each attempt. More zombs charged towards me and Van Ark's Jeep and because I wasn't safely tucked away in the protected car, I was left to duck and kick away the swarm that flooded around me. Something inside me almost wanted one to scratch me or even bite me. I didn't want to help Van Ark- you couldn't tease me with eternal life or even hold a barrel of a gun to my head to make me do it.

I refuse.

I refuse to help my enemy, to betray my friends- my family.

But if there was a chance- a slim, tiny chance that I could somehow, despite all odds, get out of this, then I would. I wasn't going to die here. I would make it home. One way or another I would somehow make it back to Abel- back to Sam, back to Simon, Sara, and Janine. I would make it because I knew that they were waiting for me. And I wasn't about to let them down. I wasn't about to take the easy way out. So, with my newfound motivation, I gracefully weaved my way through the whole swarm, escaping without a scratch (except the ones the thistle bushes gave me).

"You know, I really thought your friends valued you more than this..." He shook his head lightly, his aura showing how disappointed he was in Abel and I couldn't help but agree. Were they even doing anything back at Abel so I could get home safely?

'Of course they are. Don't think like that, Five.' I mentally scolded myself for thinking and the pleased smirk plastered on the Professor's face showed that he knew my thoughts and they pleased him.

He wanted me to lose hope in them- I knew that very well. But little did I know that he also wanted me to lose all of my hope in them so that being with someone who cared about me, valued my life- seemed like the better way to go.

And as much as I don't want to admit it, it worked! I had started to lose faith in Abel for the first time. Was Sam, my precious radio operator who almost died that night I was alone in the woods, the one that waited for me and said that he wouldn't give up on me- the one who said he would never give up on me that night... Was he giving up on me now?

Was my home leaving me to fend for myself? Were they simply handing me over to our most merciless and cruel enemy only to see what his serums would really do? Was this the plan all along? Or were they just.... Giving up on me?

"I'm disappointed, Five. I really am." He lamented, but the hidden smirk was undeniable. "I never thought that your radio operator would give up on you so easily... He's quite protective over you, you know. But of course, you must know that already."

Instead of just taking that statement, I pushed it away. "He's like that with everyone. Not just me." I stated bluntly, speaking as f I wasn't out of breath at all.

"Well, I certainly thought he'd have more fight for you. He all but gave you up back at the church; he even said that the doctor came first. Hm...You do have quite the spotless reputation; Abel can't afford to lose you. But I suppose you didn't make the cut- not even in your own operator's eyes."

That's what stung the most. And why was that? Because it was believable. Everything he had just said made sense. Every reason made sense...

My heart picked up its pace and my jaw tightened as my fist subconsciously clenched so hand my knuckles were white. My strides became longer and more powerful, causing the jeep to effortlessly speed up along with me and I could feel the smug aura radiating off of Van Ark as my lungs sucked in breaths of the cold autumn air. 

'Don't let him get to you, Five. Don't you dare break now.'

"And I'm surprised Maxine isn't fighting for you either." He said with a sigh. "She's stubborn- or at least that's what I was lead to believe. But now, it seems as if they've given you up- forgotten about the potential in you. Of course, I haven't forgotten. I see greatness in you, Five. And I hope that my treatments will help you see that too."

The next few moments were silent after that and I was left to my thoughts... He was persuasive and I couldn't help but want to buy what he was selling me. It just made sense. It made more and more sense each time I replayed the moments from the church in my mind. And honestly, this was the worst kind of torture I could have ever been through.

"But as for Dr. Cohen..." He sighed before continuing normally. "She is of course, very important to my work, but she wouldn't see it. She wouldn't see that the work we were doing would save the remains of the human race. Of course, there would be sacrifices but, aren't there sacrifices made with each war? It's already taken so many of you runners to come this far. But your sacrifices are what will help us win the war- don't you understand that, Five?"

"I do." I answered simply and rather bluntly.

"Good. I knew you would. You seem like a smart woman." He said with an understanding in his voice that I hadn't seen yet from him. "But Dr, Cohen decided her own fate. She refused to see what I saw- her lack of imagination got in the way of the vision I tried to explain to her. So, the only solution was to infect her with the zombie virus. That was the only way to keep her working."

We were both silent after that. I needed time to process everything- try and make sense of it. But my mind just kept going back to Abel. I wanted to be there- no, I needed to be there. I needed to be home, to feel safe again. But did they really want me back?

After the final, small stretch of woods, we were in the clear as I looked around the golden field ahead and the figure from before was now running at us... It took me a second to realize it wasn't a zomb- wait, was that Paula?

"Dr. Cohen!" Van Ark exclaimed with a hint of joy in his voice as I stopped in time with the jeep beside me. "I hoped I would see you again. I thought you had actually decided to leave." During the last part of that, his voice faltered almost inaudibly. I guess he was starting to feel a little defeated because one of the doctors actually came back. But I couldn't help but assume that Sam and Maxine weren't doing anything...

So many thoughts swirled through my head at seeing her back here. Why had she actually come back? Was she a traitor? Was she really on Van Ark's side? 

Something inside my mind was telling me to not make so many assumptions so quickly. But my brain was in survival mode. My mind was working in overdrive to think of every possible reason for her reappearance. I just couldn't make sense of it.

"Professor!" She called out as she approached the van breathlessly, her white lab coat still as clean as it was when she was at the church. "I saw what you were doing with Runner Five and I thought I might help!" She called again as she finally approached the Jeep only seconds later.

"Oh Paula, you've come to the rescue again." He said, seeming pleased now. "I never thought I'd see you again after you had run off."

"Oh, no." Paula replied as she climbed into the Jeep effortlessly, already having her breath back. "Like I said before, I saw Runner Five here and I just had to come back." She looked at me while saying that and something in her eyes- something hidden was pleading for me to understand. But I didn't now what she wanted me to forgive...

"Well then, we're almost to the labs." Van Ark said as he sped up to a good speed for me to keep up with. "And you're more than welcome to join us."

The ride to the labs was short from there. There wasn't any more conversation between Van Ark and I, but Paula and himself chatted the rest of the way there. I can't say I wasn't grateful, but I did want to learn more about him so if I did make it back, then I would know a thing or two about his plans. 

Before I knew it, we were at the labs. I jogged beside the jeep into a monochromatic silver garage that had a few armored cars and multiple doors that lead into rooms I couldn't see. 

The rattle of keys echoes as Van Ark tossed Paula a ring of keys. 

"Lock her up with the others." Was his only command before disappearing into one of the rooms.

"Follow me, Five." Paula invited as she looked back at me innocently. I gave her an uneasy look in return, causing her expression to fall sadly before she turned and started leading me to one of the rooms.

We walked down about 7 different hallways before making it to the labs. She stopped me right in front of the door before whispering frantically. "Look I'm sure you're wondering why I didn't go to Abel when I had the chance-"

"Yeah, I'm a little curious." I interrupted; my voice a little irritated and demanding an explanation.

She sighed. "I'm going to help you escape. I just have to go along with his plans for a little while but, I promise I won't forget about you, Five. You saved Maxie, and I just want to make sure you get out of here so I know it won't happen again."

Well that was actually kinda nice...

I nodded quickly, giving my 'stamp of approval' on her plan.

She used the proper key for the sturdy, glass door to the labs before leading me inside and taking me into yet another room that branched off the labs. 

This room was different than what I had imagined. He literally wanted Paula to lock me up, in a cage. Seriously!

There were 3 identical cages but, only on person occupied the cage closest to the door. It was surprisingly light in the room; about 5 large windows gave view to the outside world. Paula swiftly unlocked the cage beside the one woman was in before closing the iron-barred door behind me.

"I'll be back soon." She said hurriedly before quickly running out of the room and loudly closing the door behind her.

I sighed through my nose, exhaling deeply as I sunk to the rusty and icy iron floor. I was going to be here for a while....

"So you're the runner everyone's been chattin' about?" She questioned, her stout accent echoing lightly through the empty room.

"People have been talking about me?"

"''Course you wouldn't know that..." She mumbled as she looked at me through the black iron bars. She had light brown shaved hair and sharp green eyes that matched her defined features. "The name's Louise. Louise Bailey." 

"I'm Five." I stated, feeing a little defensive, not to mention not super talkative either.

"Hm...." She scanned me up and down before looking me in the eye. "So, how'd you manage to get here? I've never seen you at the prison before."

"The prison?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow in confusion. 

"Never mind that." She mumbled, glancing away before continuing. "Just tell me how you got here."

"It's a long story." I said simply.

"I'm guessing you're not in the mood for a chat then?"

"Not exactly."

"Well I've been in here for a few days- maybe weeks and you're the only person I've actually talked to." She said simply and I couldn't help but feel bad... What had Van Ark done to her?

I took a deep breath before offering quietly. "Maybe I can help you escape."

Her eyes widened before sharpening into a distrusting glance. "Not possible."

"That's why I said maybe."

She smirked, seeming to like my response. "You know Paula then?"

"Sort of."

"Then how do you plan on getting out of here?" She asked, looking me in the eye threateningly.

"I'm not entirely sure. But it's the only thing you've got, right?" I asked, knowing that I was possibly her only chance of getting her out of this place.

"Yeah..."

"Then I'm gonna need you to trust me."

\-----

A few hours passed of complete silence- until the door opened slowly, only to reveal a very anxious Paula. She raced over to my cage with the keys jingling in her grasp.

"As soon as you get out of the labs, go right, then left, then right two more times. That'll lead you to a back exit." She whispered frantically as she unlocked the cell door before letting me out.

"Got it." I said before looking into the cage Louise was in only to see her standing and gripping onto the bars hopefully.

I hesitated only slight before looking to Paula again. "Unlock her cell." I said and it came out as more of a question than a statement.

She spun around, clearly confused at the request, by she did anyways. Her nervous hands unlocked the cell and Louise practically bounded out.

"Thank you." She said humbly to both Paula and I and I nodded in reply.

Paula's sense of urgency suddenly sparked again. "Go! You two haven't got much time." She whispered as she pushed us into the labs. "You need to hurry. Five, go back to Abel. I have Maxie's headset so you can contact Sam." She informed me before shoving the headset into my chest.

"Go!" She urged one last time before Louise and I sprinted out of the building, being sure to follow Paula's directions. 

Right, left, right, and right again.

And sure enough, we were free.

I gasped in a breath of the chilling air before taking off at a sprint towards the cover of the woods.

Unfortunately, we weren't free for long. The sun was starting to set and that meant hoardes- and that meant bad stuff could happen to us.

I shoved the headset into my head eagerly before turning on the transmitter connected to it. 

"Sam?!" I whispered anxiously as we ran off into the woods ahead. No answer.

I tried playing with the frequencies and I could hear his voice for a second- swirled in static and choppy because of the bad connection.

"I don't know- some- trying to- get signal."

"Sam?!" I was shaking with each step I took as memories of the night I was running in the dark came rushing back into my head uncontrollably. "Please tell me you can hear me!"

Nothing....

I cursed and turned the transmitter off. It was pointless. I couldn't hear him. No point in wasting the battery.

"Who's Sam?" Louise asked as we trotted our way through the darkening woods.

"My Radio Operator back at Abel."

"Oh..." I could tell she had questions, but didn't want to ask. She was already kind of breathless already, even though it had only been about a half mile.

Only a few moments later, off in the distance, there was a screeching sound. I couldn't really describe it to you. It was kind of like the sound that the gates made at Abel after the rocket launcher attack... 

We needed to stay as silent as we could. Who knows what that sound could have been? We hadn't done any talking while we were running- mainly because there was nothing really to say. Well, we didn't want anyone to hear us either. We needed to be careful especially now. 

"Did you hear that?..." Louise asked, lowing her voice carefully.

I nodded, taping a finger to my lips to signal her to stay quiet and she nodded, her eyes shifting around in anxious frenzy.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest- feel the blood rushing through my ears. My shoulders tensed as we looked around through the trees...

"OVER THERE! I SEE THEM!"

The sound of sprinting footsteps behind us was all I needed to go. And Louise didn't hesitate to sprint behind me.

The crunching of dead, brown leaves underneath our feet didn't help us at all. If anything it made it much worse for us. Whoever was behind us could hear us and was catching up. And they were catching up fast.

"NO! Five, help!" 

My head snapped around at Louise screaming for my help. 

"Let her go!" I screamed at the masked people holding her and dragging her away despite the fight she was putting up. I was about to charge, but I too was grabbed at. I struggled as hard as I could- using every fiber of my being to fight back. But the sensation of an injection in m neck soon killed me away as the world spun around me and blurred with confusion. And I only heard one word before the world fell into complete darkness...

"RUN!"


	2. You're Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not runnin'  
> It's a little different now  
> 'Cause one of us is goin'  
> One of us is goin' down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode has spoilers from episodes 33-39 of season 2! So, if you aren't there yet, keep running and come back after you finish those episodes! <3
> 
> I'm also going to be posting this on my Tumblr @Sie-TheRunner5! So if you want to go show this book support on tumblr, I'll be posting it!

'Run on home... If you can.'

'That's my Runner 5.'

'It's been an honor being your operator.'

'Just listen to my voice.'

'Five... Five, I know I've never said anything but-'

'I'll keep you safe.'

'Don't look back, Five...' 

'I never thought your Radio Operator would give up on you so easily...'

'I certainly thought he'd have more fight for you...'

"Five."

'I don't even know if you're alive...'

"Wake up!"

'The doctor comes first.'

"Five, wake up!"

My eyes popped open suddenly and I had to squint because of the harsh brightness opening my eyes revealed. 'I guess it was just a dream...'

"Damn, you sleep like the dead." I heard Louise's voice echo quietly with a soft chuckle before dipping- clearly saddened by something. "Well... If the dead weren't walking I mean." 

It took me a moment to come to- there was a thudding pain racing through my head that sucked me back into reality. And from there everything else became more and more clear; the cold, cement floor underneath me and the multitude of people- no, women that swarmed around the room we were in, their tired, gray faces watching me carefully. 

I pushed myself up so I could get a better view of the area around me; the rusted, iron bars that walled us in and the long corridor that filled the space between us and the other row of cells, also filled with women and girls shaking from the brisk draft the barred windows let in.

At first I was confused, but then realization hit me- a mildly terrifying realization:

Was this a prison? A women's prison?

My eyes widened as every sense in my body became more alert. This wasn't Van Ark's again, right?

"Relax. We got away from Van Ark." Louise reassured; although she didn't seem too reassured herself. "But this we might as well be there. This place is no better." She mumbled before she remembered something- her eyes opened a bit more and she held herself a bit taller.

"So, we were able to get ahold of your Radio Operator from Abel." She whispered and because of my delirious state, it was almost inaudible to me; but when she mentioned Sam, my ears perked up as I gave her my full, undivided attention. I hadn't even considered who she meant by "we" but, that didn't seem to matter; I just needed to get home.

Just hearing that made hope spring up in me. Maybe he could get me home somehow! Maybe we could get the rest of the prisoners out too! My brain was suddenly swarmed with the thought of home- of seeing Sam again and hearing his voice again. I felt kinda lost without it. I felt safer with his ramblings urging me on home- back to Abel. That was the only way I could've made it home that one night...

"The bozos that run this place left your headset on you." She informed as she pulled me to my feet and holding me there so I wouldn't tip over because of the reminder of the sedative in my body. "Turns out we were just too far out of range to get into contact with Sam, but we're a few miles closer to your Township now so-"

"Can I talk to him?" My voice was so eager and almost desperate that it was obvious that I didn't think before I spoke, making the corner of her mouth tug slightly into a quick smirk. 

'Crap, maybe I shouldn't have asked...'

"Sure you can." She said, pushing me in the direction of the iron bars of the cell before plopping down onto the dusty, old cement floor that matched the drab balls and huddling up with a group of the other women both in the cell beside us and women in the cell with us. 

"Abel wants to talk with Sam." Louise informed a dark-haired woman tinkering with a small, worn box... My transmitter, I think.

"Fine. But be quick, Runner." The woman said sharply, before putting on the headset for just a moment. "Your Runner is awake now... Yes... She wants to talk to you. Okay." Her answers were bluntly said and I could hear mumblings of Sam's voice because the volume was turned up loudly, but I couldn't understand anything he was saying.

She pulled off the headset, careful to not get the mic caught in her matted, dark hair, and with a glare sharpening her gray eyes, she reluctantly handed me the headset. I quickly snatched it from her before tugging it on my head and readjusting the mic slightly.

"Sam?! Can you hear me?!"

There was nothing, only fuzz. I helplessly looked up at the woman working with the transmitter and she looked at my expression, reading my face before going back to playing with the frequency. The same loud fuzz zapped through the headset and into my ears, until FINALLY, I could hear Sam's voice.

"Five?! Are you there?" He asked, sounding panicked through the static.

I sighed in relief before flashing a thumbs up to the woman. "Yeah, I'm here." I reply, the relief evident in my voice.

"Are you okay?" He asks before I can even think of something else to say. "Van Ark didn't- erm... Inject you with anything, right?"

"No." I reply, trying to stay as calm as I could. "I think I'm doing alright."

I heard him sigh heavily, clearly relieved by my answer. "Okay, good. That's... great." He said, pausing a small second before continuing. "Now, Runner 8 is coming to start a riot in the jail you're in now. She'll meet up with you outside. There's a small blind spot that the gunmen can't see in the exercise yard. You'll see 8 in about 10 minutes, so be ready. We're gonna get you out of there, Five." He seemed to be reassuring himself, more than me, but I still needed to hear that nonetheless. A lot of stuff had gone wrong today, and hearing his voice seemed to soothe me and make me feel more assured in the fact that things were going to work out okay.

I nod, even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Got it."

"Five, Janine is here too- okay, okay. Hold on!" He snapped after he was interrupted by who I assumed was Janine. "Here. Janine's taking over now, okay?"

"Runner Five? Still with me?"

"Yep. I'm still here." I replied, speaking clearly

The woman with the transmitter snapped her fingers in my face to get my attention and my gaze snapped up to her suddenly. "You need to hurry." She snapped, whispering with an angry tone. "The guards are coming for us!"

"Five, listen, you haven't got a lot of time. Someone in there knows the name of the traitor and we need you to find out who that is. Understood?" She asked, putting on an authoritative voice, making me sit up straighter. 

"Understood."

"What is it now, Mr. Yao?" Janine asked, seeming annoyed with Sam. There was a short pause, lasting a mere second, but I could feel the woman's intensity growing with each passing second. "Yes, fine. But make it quick!"

"Five? You there still?" Sam's voice brought me back to the present moment, helping me remember the current situation- as much as I didn't want to.

"Yeah, I'm here. But I have to go." I answered quickly as I heard a loud metal screech from somewhere in the hallway. And the loud scrape was followed by heavy, demanding footsteps.

"Five, listen to me-"

"Abel, we have to cut the connection." The woman snapped again and I said nothing. I could practically feel her sneer at me; her little bit of composure and patience seemed to falter with each step the guard took.

"Please stay safe. Whatever you do, just please make it back home-"

His voice was cut off by a loud burst of fuzzy audio. I was suddenly desperate; terrified of the silence- not being able to hear him.

"Sam?"

"Just please-"

The headset was then ripped from its place on my head and tossed into the corner indelicately. "Hey!" I exclaimed quietly.

'This woman again? Really?'

"You could've gotten us all killed, Abel!" She scolds me, tossing me that same, fiery glare. She was, of course, trying to scare me but, luckily, I'm not easily intimidated. But, I was sort of easy to irritate.

"They were telling me how to get us out of here!" I retort, feeling my jaw clench bitterly. I was already starting to get sick of this woman. What could she possibly be holding against me that would make her hate me so much?

"It wouldn't have taken that long. The plan is too simple for that." She said, rolling her eyes indelicately, instigating my anger further. 

"Damaris, that's enough." Louise hissed, glaring at her with annoyance in her eyes and voice.

'I know. Please just shut. Up.' I thought to myself, not showing anything through my expression despite how annoyed I was myself.

"Oh, so you're picking favorites now, are ya' Louise?" She asked, her aura turning into an even angrier one than before. "You're gonna defend the Runner and not me?"

"I said, cut it out." Louise warns, her voice barely above a whisper as the guard approaches, getting closer and closer to us as his heavy footsteps ring through the long, dull cell blocks.

"No! Not until this runner learns to be more reasonable! She almost got all of us killed!"

'Wait... Why does that ring a bell? Reasona-'

My thoughts were turned off when a sharp pain stung angrily on my cheek as she used the back of her hand to slap me harshly. Louise didn't hesitate to defend me.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Louise screeched in shock, demanding an answer from Damaris, who took another step towards me but, was held back by one of the other women with us.

"This runner needs to be disciplined. Clearly, her operator allows idiots to go out there and run. No wonder so many runners are dead. But maybe they deserved to die anyways."

That was it. At this point, I've had enough of her crap. That was the last straw. So many runners had died, but not in vain. their deaths weren't caused by something foolish. They all died in honor. They all died as heroes- even if I didn't know all of them. 

I was furious. 

I was DONE.

I felt my whole being burn with hatred, feeling every muscle in my body tense as I lunged at her, giving her a good punch straight in the nose and almost immediately, she doubled over, clutching her nose in her shaking hands as a bright, vibrant red drop of blood spilled onto the gray cement floor. 

Whoops.

My bad.

That's what happens if you insult a runner. All of us were strong willed and would defend one another with our lives at any cost. We were all a family. We all loved each other (some maybe more than others though). We would protect each other and the township for anything. And we would defend one another and our name's, even if it was without them being there. So, if you insult one of my fellow runners, this is just what you get.

Unfortunately, that was all I could do before a guard pulled me away after barging into our cell. I didn't fight her strong grip, not even a little. Sure, I wasn't satisfied but, I didn't need to be. She hit me once, I hit her once. Even though my blow was a lot more damaging, it was still fair, right? 

I looked up at Damaris, seeing her nose pouring blood but, she had a smug smirk on her face, her arms being gripped on by the prisoners to keep her away from me.

"What is going on in here?" A feminine and accented voice asked, muffled because of a black mask she was wearing.

"I assure you, it was nothing. Just make sure that SHE gets moved." Louise practically demanded, gesturing to Damaris. I guess she was just as angry as I was- wait. No. I don't even think that's possible right now...

"Not gonna do you much good. It's time to head to The Yard."

"Well, can you make it happen after?" She asked and I could tell she genuinely cared about me and that Damaris got moved so she couldn't bully me. That was nice, but I couldn't help but wonder why... Was it because of Van Ark or was she just genuinely trying to help? Maybe a bit of both?

"I can't make any promises..." She paused. "But, I'll make a request."

"Thank you." She said stoutly, before sighing, a little lazy sag coming to her shoulders.

The guard nodded, letting go of me before stomping over to the injured woman in front of me. "Let her go!" She commanded, her voice demanding and honestly, a little intimidating. "Let's get you to the med room." She snapped as she grabbed Damaris' free arm, using a strong grip to hold her in place before dragging her out. Her dark eyes stayed on me was she was pulled away, loose strands of her matted hair covering them and the glare she sent me.

I wiggled my fingers in a small wave as she left, letting a proud smile tug at my lips as she disappeared down the cell block.

When she was gone, some tension seemed to lift off of all the other women as whispers floated around the block. I tried my best to ignore them- I was assuming they were all talking about me... I guess I kinda made a scene by doing that.

"Five, your cheek." Louise said worriedly as she jogged a short way to me. I looked up at her, clearly confused and she wiped my cheek with her jacket sleeve, leaving a crimson stain. "Guess she slapped you good- but you punched her senseless. I thought you were about to punch her lights out, Five." She said with a small laugh. She seemed kind of proud of me in a way... 

I laughed lightly. "Yeah, I guess I did."

The cell block door opened once again and light feet trotted through the corridor, tapping quickly as the person jogged in.

"Runner Five?"

'Sara?'

Her voice was undeniable, but then again, I could be just imagining things. But thankfully, I wasn't this time.

A loud beeping echoed off the cement walls as the iron barred doors trudged and squeaked open all in unison. Quickly, all the other prisoners raced out and went to Sara, who had taken off her worn, black rucksack and started handing out weapons to the prisoners. I finally was able to squeeze my way through the small crowd that had formed until I got to where Sara was.

"There you are, Five." She said, a small smile finding her expression before she handed me a small handgun. "I'm guessing they didn't leave your gun on you, right?"

"Right." I nodded, my small chuckle matching hers. 

Suddenly, Sara was all business. "You're coming with me. Louise. You too." She said to Louise, who was standing next to me. 

"Let's go."

We took off through the corridor while the prisoners left to start the riot. I knew this had to be quick, we had to get more weapons, according to Eight, in order to help the prisoners with the riot.

"We need to get to the medical unit, then." Louise informs us. "They store weapons in the drug cabinets."

"Well, lead the way." I said, slowing my pace so the other two could keep up. I guess I was going faster than I realized. 

"Stop! Intruders!"

"Aww, crap!" Louise lamented, glancing over her shoulder.

"What is it?" Sara demanded, looking back, trying to see what the problem was.

"Looks like The Freak is on our tail... We're almost to the med unit now. Just keep running!"

We all broke away from the guard with a sprint and the med unit door came into view after a few, small seconds. We didn't have much time to get away. We had to get those weapons. 

"Ah, Louise Bailey... I knew you'd come this way."

It was the guard that helped me with Damaris...

She threateningly pointed her gun at Louise before slipping her finger on the trigger.

BOOM!

The guard fell to the floor, a small pool of- well you know... coming from the back of her head. It was quite gruesome, but something was telling me that Sara had done the right thing. Of course, it was either that guard or Louise. And when you put it in that perspective, Sara did, in fact, do the right thing by shooting her. But, Louise didn't feel that way apparently...

"Eight! What the hell was that?" Louise demanded. "Why did you shoot her?"

'Oh no...'

"I just saved your life!" Eight yelled strictly, standing her ground. "I think I deserve a bit of gratitude."

"Fine... I guess your right." Louise sighed, weakly throwing her hands in the air before letting them slap back to her sides.

"Well, we don't have any time to waste! Let's go!" Eight eagerly took off running in the direction we were headed in before. 

We soon made it to the med unit and barged in, each taking a cabinet before ripping them open and shoving the guns into Sara's pack.

We weren't found, even in the midst of all the chaos going on. There were guards running down the halls that couldn't even seem to spot us- it was almost as if you couldn't even see us.

After we wiped the gun cabinets clean (taking a few supplies along with us as we went), we got back to business, taking off down the seemingly endless stretch of hallway until we got to the exercise yard and Louise took off into the outside wordlessly, pushing through the glass doors with a hefty shove.

"Surrender!" A familiar, but still slightly annoying voice called out over the PA system. It was the Warde-

THUD!

Suddenly, a force shoved my body to the harshly polished tiled floor as a loud, sharp ring pierced through my head. My body slammed roughly onto the hard floor, practically knocking the wind out of my lungs. My head crashed against the floor with a harsh thud, sending piercing pains through my skull as well as the rest of my body. The sound of glass shattering clattered over the ringing in my ears and small shards rained over my body.

'What the hell?...'

"Five?!"

I blinked in an attempt to send the world back into orbit and to keep the room from blurring into oblivion. 

"Five, get up!"

Gunshots pierced my ears with their sharp booms as I pushed myself up to my feet, shards of glass sticking into my palms, the pain of it lulled by the intense dose of adrenaline that coursed through my whole body. I was soon dragged into the protection of another corridor by who I assumed was Eight. 

"You didn't get hit did you?"

'Thank God. It's Sara...'

"No... I'm okay." I respond shakily, trying to calm myself a little bit. "Thank you." I say, forcing my stoic attitude into my composure. 

"Don't thank me just yet." She said stoutly. "Let's just get out of here first. Then you can thank me."

I nodded, pulling my gun out from the back of my sleek, black running leggings I was wearing. I looked at Sara and nodded, giving her the 'okay' charge through the broken glass door and out into the riot, the haze of both the sunset and smoke creating a mist of gray in the atmosphere.

'Five, listen to me-' 

'Please stay safe. Whatever you do, just please make it back home-'

'Please...'

I ran out into the middle of the chaos, taking up my gun and shooting for the gunmen in their posts, and hitting with extreme precision with each shot. 

What can I say? I couldn't waste a bullet.

As I took my shots, something wasn't right...

Something didn't feel right...

There was a presence amongst the calamity that dragged my attention away from what I was doing. Even through all of the women around me fighting and yelling, there was one, silent presence that caught my attention.

The pandemonium around me froze, slowing and blurring as my focus was on that figure at the gates. It's gaze eventually found me amongst the hundreds of other swarming women around me.

I remember that face. I had only seen it a few times, but it was certainly one I wouldn't forget. And not for good reasons. 

I kept my eyes fixed on him so he could only become more aware of my existence- so he would know that I was here.

His lips turned up into a sickly vague grin when he spotted me-

Van Ark.

He was here for me. 

I could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was really stuck with the transition from episode to episode here... It was a little tricky and I know I was a little blunt, so I hope that ending made up for it!!! Hopefully this didn't suck too bad lol.
> 
> Also, I've been thinking about adding a few choices for a few chapters in the future! I'll probably try it once and see if I can manage, but, look out for that and tell me if you think that's a good idea!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this! I've never written anything like it so your feedback would be great! If you want to see another chapter just tell me in the comments! And I know that there weren't too many changes made yet, but there will be bigger change in the chapters to come! :)


End file.
